The Sword Style
by Earnest Poison
Summary: Once again his past has caught up with him in a battle that could decide his fate. With a past such as his can he really change who he is, or is he destined to remain forever and always a man-slayer?Kenshin must choose the thing that is most important...


**Disclaimer:** No, sadly I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but maybe Nobuhiro Watsuki is scared of frogs... Then I can use my Froggy minions to scare the owner-ship papers out of him... MUAHAHAHA!

**Reference:** I had this Chapter up for awhile, and then I decided to edit it, so I did! I would Like to start off by saying Rurouni is one of my favorite anime/manga's, though I tend to sway more toward the manga. The manga shows a lot more emotion and doesn't make Kenshin seem like such a pansy. So without further ado

Enjoy!

Kenshin and Crew © Nobuhiro Watsuki

Story © Chelsea/Keiko Silverman

**The Sword Style**

**Chapter 1: And Thus It Begins**

_They all say it is great, they all say it is the best. For me it's a curse. Everywhere I go, trouble seems to follow, and those I love...they are the ones that get hurt. It's really not fair, having a gift is something most people want, a thing most people strive for... me I try to forget. But something like this can't be forgotten, so I'll live with the consequences and protect the innocent and the ones I love to the very end._

_-0- _

_The forest was quite, he was well aware of that. The full moon above his head shinned relentlessly as the shadows fell on his hard, chiseled face. With silent footsteps he trudged on forward, feet feeling light, no emotions playing onto his features._

_Wind played with his hair as the wolf's howling sounded in the distance as a foreshadow for the impending doom ahead. Eyes trained forward his emotionless, violently cold orbs scanned his surrounding area. _

_Walking for what seemed like ages he finally reached a cabin. Blood. Puddles of it. His vision and hands were coated in the hot, sticky, red liquid. Sword in hand, both hilt and blade matched with potent death. The tips of his hair stuck to his face with sweat as a single line of blood streaked across his face. Using the back of his hand he wiped off the blood, rubbing it onto his clothing, only to mingle with the rest of his victims life. Looking down into a mass of blood soaking into the ground his reflection shown back to him, with that of the moon whose reflection was scarlet. Death._

Kenshin jolted awake, his breath coming in pants and sweat clinging to his brow. Red hair framing his face he looked at his hands, as if expecting blood to be clinging to them.

Nothing. No blood, no death. Wiping the sweat from his face he tied his hair back into place and took a deep breath.

_It was only a dream._

Looking down once again at his hands as if checking to make sure he let out a long sigh. For Kenshin, the dream had felt so real, as if he were there, and as if the blood itself was covering his body, but for the love of God he couldn't figure out what about the dream irked him so much.

Throwing off the sheet that covered his half naked body (Top Half naked you Hentai's...lol) He stood up and stretched his tired muscles. Hands above his head he moved his head side to side working out the kinks.

"I think this one needs a walk that I do," Kenshin muttered into the dark room around him more to himself than to anything in particular.

Forgetting his discarded shirt somewhere on the floor of his room he walked to the Shoji doors and slowly opened it, not trying to wake any of the other residents in the house. Feet from years of training in swordsmanship, silently patting across the wooden floor he made it to the front of the dojo.

Walking outside the light from the crescent moon hit him in the face, bouncing off his topless muscles, bringing a golden shimmer to his skin. Bare-footed Kenshin cleared the few front steps and walked to the front gate of the dojo grounds.

He opened the gate door and walked out. Without even turning his head from the basking attention it was being given from the moon he let out a soft inaudible sigh.

"What are you doing out here," he voiced, sound staying completely linear.

For a moment it seemed as if he was talking to himself, before a breath could be heard, smoke rising from the person's mouth. One black boot rested on the wall, the other on the ground, his shoulders slumped in a carefree manner.

Dark eyes blended with the shadows as he starred on forward taking in another breath of his cigarette.

Letting out a puff of smoke he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to extinguish the burning piece of tobacco. Stepping out of the shadows Saito shrugged his masculine shoulders, his white-gloved hands never leaving his pockets.

"Do you make it a habit to walk around half naked," pointed the man, who's piercing eyes never left the calm, moon lit face of Kenshin.

"You didn't answer my question," Kenshin coolly stated, turning his face to stare lightly at Saito.

"Right," he said taking his hand out of his pants pocket and reaching into his jacket. Pulling out a white envelope he extended his hand so Kenshin could take the paper.

Grasping the paper he stared at it for seconds before his question was cut off.

"It's a letter. Addressed to Hitokiri the Battosai, so I do believe this is yours," he flippantly stated.

"I'm not him anymore," Kenshin corrected, his cool exterior faltering a bit, showing a hidden self.

Playing as if no emotions were just expressed Saito shrugged once again and lit up another cigarette taking a long inhale before letting the smoke out of his lungs and speaking once more.

"Apparently, someone didn't receive the memo." Nodding in a slightly respectful way he turned on his heel and walked down the street, and even with the bright full moon as he left the shadows seemed to engulf him, leaving Kenshin standing there...Letter in hand.

_-0-_

**A/N: (Edit:** Chapter redone, and revised

TADA, First Chapter done!! I know It's probably short, But I don't want a lot reveled to early in the Story. Um, ya probably couldn't tell but the story I guess is angst, no comedy really, maybe some on Yahiko or Sanosuke's part.

The rating will go up as the story progresses; if only for the violence and mature words (nice, fancy way of saying cussing...lol) there will be blood, and guts kind of things, so hold on to your stomachs folks... Yet there will be a warning at that part.

Well that's about all I have to say for about now, well except this... Which came first...? The Chicken Or The Egg, What do ya'll think, and leave me a reason for which one you pick as well if you have one...lol (I Really, honestly want to know what you feel... and debates just delight me so much... SO GO CRAZY!!!) Really, Please do drop by your opinion if only that, reviews are MUCH appreciated, I don't know If I should continue this Fic or not... all depends on the feedback I get!

So please Read and Review, You'll get a Cookie, or Muffin...Which ever you chose... hehehe!!


End file.
